Total Drama: Secrets of the Destiny
by yoshilover2013
Summary: This fanfic could called a "fanfic novel" There are new ships...as well as a new location (which is, where I live actually lol) **I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA, NOR THE OC's, ONLY ALEX. OTHER OC's ARE MY FRIENDS**
1. Chapter 1

So yeah, this fanfic is WEIRD…both islands aren't available xD if you have questions, the new location is where I live, and Google it if you don't know something that gets mentioned here…so, enjoy? xD.

**I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA, Chanel, Jake, or Ciara. They are my friend's OCs, I only own Alex, WHICH is my OC**

**RESPECT MY SHIPS!** D:

Chapter 1:

Back at the Game!

-"Welcome to this new season of Total Drama! As you asked, we bring to you this amazing season, on where ALL cast, starting from Total Drama Island, and finishing with Total Drama: Pahkitew Island! Also, we bring to you several new victims! …I mean, contestants… *sarcastic laugh*"- said Chris Mclean; -"…but as you all recall, Wawanakwa has sunk, and Pahkitew Island was burned down…so we moved to the Tropical region, here on…Puerto Rico!"-

*Camera pans away to show Chris on El Morro*

-"Oh, here come the campers!"- he said.

*Camera rolls to the boat*

-"First up, the Total Drama Island, along with the additional Action, and World Tour cast! Secondly *camera rolls to the second boat* the cast from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island! Third *camera rolls to the sky, on a blimp* the same way you met 'em, the Total Drama: Pahkitew Island cast! And on this small boat…*camera rolls to the sea again, on a small yatch* the newbies: Chanel, Jake, Ciara and Alex."- said Chris.

On the yatch, a girl with black hair, and blue highlights was there, along with Ciara, who wore a black pant and a purple shirt. Jake, who wore a purple shirt, and had glasses, was looking outside. Alex wore an Argentina shirt, and blue jeans. Ciara turned and looked at his eager face.

-"Eager? Humph! Wait 'till you see what Chris may have planned for us"- said Ciara.

Alex looked at her as he raised an eyebrow.

-"Please, my supreme soccer skills can help me beat all of Chris's challenges!"- said Alex.

Chanel turned around and crossed her arms.

-"On how are they gonna help you?"- she asked.

-"It's gonna be amazing for me!"- said Jake.

When Alex was about to reply, the yatch stopped, making them fall. When they got up, they got down from the yatch, and saw every other camper already off. They looked at them, as the others also looked at him.

-"Hey, newbies! Better not get on my way!"- threatened Jo.

-"Excuse me, _your_ way?"- asked Heather, seriously.

-"Calm down, you too…no need to start a fight"- said Dawn.

Ciara kept looking around, and there he was. He looked firmly at Max. She felt her heart start beating normally again. She, however, did not like the fact that Scarlett was near him. Chris arrived at the place they were.

-"Welcome to the tropical island of Puerto Rico. It's gonna be EXTREMELY hot here, so better get used to it! This is the city of San Juan, so go to the Intercontinental Hotel on Isla Verde, on the town of Carolina, and there I'll choose the teams!"- he said.

Jo looked at Scott.

-"Sounds easy"- she said.

Scott scoffed.

-"Whatever…"-

*Confessional Room: Jo*

"_That Scott better watch out…nobody messes with me!"_

*Confessional Room: Scott*

"_I'm gonna win this, be it FAIR or SQUARE"_

The newbies were on their way. They found themselves on a long road.

-"Ugh, where are we?"- asked Chanel.

-"This is called Paseo de las Princesas, the Princess Walkthrough"- said Alex.

-"How come you know this?"- asked Jake.

-"I'm from here. I'm puertorrican"- said Alex.

-"It would be extremely bad if you were eliminated on your own island…"- said Chanel as she laughed.

Alex scoffed. Throughout the walk, Ciara remained silent, thinking about Max.

Meanwhile, the Total Drama Island cast...

-"This is SOO cool!"- said Lindsay.

Heather rolled her eyes.

-"Who knew this island would be so hot?"- asked Justin.

Beth quickly went next to him.

-"I can give you my towel to dry off your sweat!"- she said.

Justin happily accepted it.

-"Where are the animals here? How come there aren't any here?"- asked DJ.

Geoff patted his back.

-"Relax, DJ. I'm sure there are animals around"- he said.

Meanwhile, the Total Drama" Revenge of the Island cast…

-"I'm in charge, and THAT'S IT!"- yelled Jo to Brick.

-"Negative! I know all about island surroundings!"- said Brick.

-"Poor lizard…"- said Dawn.

Brick yelped and jumped on Jo's arms. Jo looked at him and blushed, so did Brick.

-"What's wrong with it?"- asked Mike.

Dawn kept petting him.

-"He wants company. I'll keep him and name him…Green"- she said.

Scott rolled his eyes.

-"Amazing, yet stupid team I'm in…"-

Lightning put his hand on Scott's shoulder. He looked at him seriously.

-"Sha-Lightning understands you!"-

Scott took away Lightning's hand.

-"Sha-Scott doesn't give a hell"-

*Confessional Room: Lightning*

_-"That weird Scott boy think he's gonna beat Lightning!"-_

*Confessional Room: Scott*

_-"Idiots…idiots everywhere"-_

On the Total Drama: Pahkitew Island cast…

-"Samey, you better keep track of where are we going, because if we get lost, it's your entire fault!"- said Amy.

Samey sighed. Max looked around.

-"There must be something around here that I can use to create an evil contraction…"- he said.

Ella and some birds were singing.

-" Who says? Who says you're not perfect? "-

Topher kept looking around for Chris.

-"Where's Chris? I need to ask him if he could let me make the commercial!"- he said.

Dave and Sky were behind, looking around.

-"This island is kinda pretty…"- said Sky.

-"Yeah, I guess…"- said Dave.

All of the teams arrived at the same time at the Hotel. They were really tired. But of course, a walk of two hours was though.

-"Congrats, teams! You have made it…and alive!"- said Chris as he let out a sinister laugh.

The cast looked at each other as they were panting and gasping for air.

-"OK, teams! Go inside and get some air…and I'll announce the teams!"- he said; -"…you too, Topher"-

Topher protested.

-"How will the teams survive? Will Puerto Rico's though conditions beat them, or will they conquer Puerto Rico?"- said Chris as he walked to the entrance of the hotel; -"Find out on Total…*camera pans away a little* Drama…*camera pans away completely* …how are we even going to name this, people?!"- yelled Chris.


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah, on the first Chapter we didn't get to see ALL characters, but calm down. Eventually XD if I don't mention here, it's because it doesn't have an importance here, or maybe I forgot xD

*I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, ONLY ALEX*

Chapter 2:

Settled In

-"Last time on Total Drama…and we still haven't got a name people!"- yelled Chris.

Chef rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile…in the Intercontinental Hotel…

Jake lay down as Ciara texted and Chanel was listening to some music. Alex turned on the TV on the sports channel. Chanel saw and rolled her eyes.

-"Are you seriously watching that?"- asked Chanel.

Alex didn't took away his sight from the TV.

-"Today, my team, the FC Barcelona plays. How could I miss it?"- asked Alex.

Ciara groaned as she lay on the bed.

-"People, I'm trying to text here!"- she said.

Jake, on the other hand, fell asleep. Alex, Ciara and Chanel noticed him.

-"You gotta be joking…!"- said Alex.

-"Is he sleeping, with the three of us talking?"- asked Chanel.

-"I guess so"- said Ciara.

On the other room…

-"Scott, pass me the remote"- said Lightning.

Scott, however, didn't do it, making Lightning get up madly.

-"Hey, protein guy!"- said Jo.

Lightning looked. Jo handed him the remote.

-"Thanks, dude!"-

Jo rolled her eyes. Brick smiled at her, while Dawn was meditating on the balcony. Zoey and Dakota were there. After the show, the three of them grew a very unbreakable friendship.

-"So, check out this new phone my daddy bought me!"- said Dakota.

Zoey laughed nervously.

-"Dakota…you know we don't have that luck as you to get the latest phone…"- said Zoey.

Dawn opened her eyes and nodded.

-"I'm sure Mother Nature will supply"-

Dakota and Zoey looked at each other and shrugged.

B and Cameron were getting along fine, too. Staci was bothering Anne Maria, who was also bothering Mike. Sam was playing his usual video games. Something, however, caught Dawn's attention. It was a weird aura, one she never felt before. She decided to stand up and go out.

The other room…

Scarlett was watching Max create something, as Ella and the birds sang. Sugar was about to throw Ella off the balcony. Leonard was telling Dave, Beardo and Sky a story, on which Dave was about to throw the pillow he was hugging at him.

-'No zombies here nor there!"- said Jasmine.

Leonard heard it.

-"Zombius disappearus!"- he yelled.

Everyone looked at him. He laughed nervously. Amy and Samey were watching everyone. Topher, however, was bored.

-"If I stay here, I'm gonna die of boredom!"- he said.

He got up and went out the room.

On the Total Drama Island room…

-"Ugh, whatever! You better admit I'm better than you!"- yelled Heather.

Leshawna poked her chest.

-"Nuh-uh, sister! You ain't better than nobody here!"- said Leshawna.

Gwen and Duncan were on the balcony alone, while Cody was under the bed, hiding from Sierra. Noah and Ezekiel were reading a book, as Katie and Sadie played a game. Beth was staring at Justin along with Lindsay.

-"He's so dreamy…"- said Justin.

Beth nodded slowly.

Eva and Taylor were showing off their strength, while Alejandro and Courtney talked, planning on how to win the one million dollars…

Meanwhile…at the pool…

The weird feeling led Dawn to the pool, and the weirdest thing, nobody was there.

-"Weird…"- she said.

At that moment, she saw Topher. He was on the other side, so he didn't notice her. He sat on a chair and put on sunglasses. Dawn kept looking at him, making her walk towards him. Topher heard the steps and took off the glasses, and looked. Dawn stopped.

-"I, uh…was just…checking how the water was…"- said Dawn.

Topher stood up and walked to her.

-"No worries"- he said.

Dawn smiled sweetly.

-"I'm Dawn, and you must be Topher"- she said.

Topher nodded.

-"How do you know my name?"- he asked.

-"Mother Nature told me"- she said.

Topher nodded slowly, as if he didn't understood what she just said.

-"Topher, don't worry. You can trust me"-

Dawn smiled at him. He, too, smiled.

Chris looked at them from a TV on his office at the Hotel. He got up and looked at the camera.

-"Well, the contestants are on the hotel, and they seem to be along well. But wait 'till they hear the teams! Stay tuned for more Total…*camera pans away a little* Drama *pans away completely* …THE NAME PEOPLE!"- Chris yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, this chapter is dedicated to Maxiara (Max x Ciara). It is actually a beautiful ship, and I personally prefer it over Scax (Scarlett x Max). So, enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA, AND CIARA IS MY FRIEND'S OC**

Songs I listened to while writing:

Black Widow (Iggy Azalea feat. Rita Ora)

My Everything (Ariana Grande)

Whenever, Wherever/Empire/Dare (La La La) (Shakira)

***Also, at the end of the Chapter, I decided to take out some characters, to make it easier for me to remember everything, and I found them unnecessary***

Chapter 3:

Max and Ciara:

The beginning of Maxiara

-"I will not say anything. What about the freaking name?!"- said Chris, and he was mad.

Chef looked seriously at him.

Today the capers were given the day free. Chris needed to come up with a name, and fast. Ciara woke up early.

-"Ugh…man, this Puerto Rico country may be hot, but in the morning is like were on the North Pole…"- she said as she got off her bed.

She brushed her teeth, took a bath with warm water, and got dressed. She looked at her roommates. Alex, Chanel and Jake were fast asleep. She went out from the room, and decided to eat something.

Max, too, was already awake. He was outside the room, testing something he just made up.

-"This is sure to work…"- he said as he laughed.

He pressed the button, making the contraption work. Ciara looked from afar and saw Max. She went to say hi when she noticed the contraption started malfunctioning. Max was too caught up on his laugh that he did not noticed.

-"Oh no! Watch out!"- she yelled as she ran.

-"Huh?"- asked Max.

He saw the contraption about to explode.

-"NOOOO!"- he yelled.

Ciara came and push him when the contraption exploded. Ciara and Max landed on the grass. She looked at him, and he looked at her. Ciara's heart started to beat fast as Max kept his natural evil calm.

-"Uh, thanks."- he said.

Ciara blushed.

-"Thanks…"- she said. *helps him stand up*; -"I'm Ciara…"-

-"And I'm Max"-

-"So, making inventions, I see…"- she said shyly.

-"Well, yes, yes I am."- he said.

Ciara sighed dreamily. Max didn't notice.

-"May I help? I know some things about inventing…"-

Max was going to decline, but then he thought about it for good…

*Confessional Room: Max*

"_This Ciara girl may be good to help me win this challenge…"_

*Confessional Room: Ciara*

"_Okay, okay! Max is super hot! And I'll do ANYTHING to make him be mine! That Scarlett idiot better watch out! *she clenches her fists* I might even kill her to keep him!"_

-"Okay, Ciara…we can be partners. If we can win, we'll share the money"- said Max.

*Ciara gasped and hugged him. Max, shocked, hugged her back, and even smiled.*

*Through the Hotel Intercom* -"Good morning, campers! I know this is your free day, but that doesn't mean you'll sleep 'till midday! WAKE UP!"- said Chris. *sounds the horn*

Ciara and Max covered their ears.

~Thirty minutes later…

Everyone was at the pool. Max was thinking. Scarlett came to him.

-"Hey, Max. What are you thinking off?"- asked Scarlett.

-"Do you even care?"- replied Max, making Scarlett rolled her eyes.

Chanel and Ciara came from the restaurant,

-"So let me get this straight: you like Max?"- asked Chanel.

*Ciara nods as she slurped her drink*

-"Huh. Interesting"- said Chanel.

-"Don't tell this to anyone, but that Scarlett idiot…I want to kill her…she's so stupid and idiot…"- said Ciara.

*Chanel looks at Scarlett and Max and gasps. Ciara looks at her*

-"What?"- asked Ciara.

-"Well, isn't that Scarlett with Max?'- she asked.

*Ciara quickly looked and saw them. She growled and went to them. Chanel looked at her*

-"Oh no…"- said Chanel.

Scarlett sat next to Max.

-"Well, I can help you…"-

-"No, thank you. I already got a sidekick"-

-"A sidekick? Who would be so stupid to volunteer for that?"- she asked.

-"ME"- said Ciara.

*Ciara grabs Scarlett by her hair and makes her walk to the edge of the pool*

-"What's wrong with you?! Let me go!"- yelled Scarlett.

*Everybody looks. Max watches Ciara*

-"You better get away from him!"- she yelled and growled.

*Scarlett looked at her and laughed*

-"Are you gonna stop me?"- she asked.

*Ciara growled at her*

-"Yes, I will"-

-"What are you gonna do, punk princess?"-

*Ciara raised an eyebrow and pushed her to the pool. She feel to the cold water. When she came out, she saw Ciara laughing*

-"Idiot! I will get you for this!"- threatened Scarlett.

*Ciara laughs harder*

-"I like to see that!"- she said.

Max was amazed to see what Ciara just did.

-"You okay, Scarlett?"- asked Sky as she got out.

-"Don't touch me!"- she yelled as she went away.

Max went to Ciara.

-"Hey, that was so evil…I liked it"- he said.

*Ciara looks at him and blushes*

-"Jeje…thanks, Max. So, what are you inventing now?"-

-"I still don't know…"-

*Scott passes by*

-"Move, shorty"- *pushes Max. Ciara growls*

-"Watch it, Ginger guy!"- she yelled.

-"Curse you, Scott!"- yelled Max.

*Max cleans his shirt*

-"Ciara, follow me, please"- he said.

*Ciara looks at Scott seriously, later follows Max.*

*Confessional Room: Ciara*

_-"What I gave that Scarlett wasn't enough! She deserved more!"-_

*Confessional Room: Max*

_-"Ciara is acting as if she likes me…I better be on my toes. Me, an evil genius, falling in love?"-_

*Confessional Room: Scarlett*

*still soaking wet* _-"I HATE CIARA!"-_

Max guided Ciara to his room.

-"Wait here"- he said.

*Max enters the room. Ciara looks around and notices Dawn coming*

-"Hey there, Ciara'- said Dawn.

*Ciara waves slowly*

-"What you did to Scarlett…"-

*Ciara thought she was going to saw wrong, so she prepares her fist to punch her*

-"…amazing!"-

*Ciara looks at her confused*

-"Oh, um…yes, yes it was"-

*Dawn smiles as she went away. Max came out with a paper*

-"This is it…"- he said.

*Max opens the paper and Ciara looks. The paper shows a big robot*

-"We need to create this and take control of this whole Hotel. Thing is, the climate may be trouble"- he said.

*Ciara nods*

-"I think it's gonna be easy for us if we insert a climate protector widget.

*Max's eyes got brightly*

-"Genius, Ciara!"- he said.

*Max hugs her. Then they look at each other and Ciara smiles, making Max smile back at her*

*Confessional Room: Max*

_-"Okay, so before I said I wouldn't fall in love…but that Ciara…her evilness makes my heart stop…I am falling in love with her…"-_

*Confessional Room: Ciara*

_-"Max LIKES me, there's no hiding it!"-_

Max and Ciara spent the entire day, planning on how to build that robot. That same night…on the Hotel's beach…

They were walking.

-"Wow, this Puerto Rico island may be really hot, but when it decides to screw us up with cold, it does!"- said Ciara.

*Max nods*

-"Let's sit down"- he said.

*Both sit down as they look at the waves.*

-"Well, today was an interesting day, wasn't it?"- asked Ciara.

-"Yes, it kinda was. But from tomorrow on, Chris will officially make our lives a living hell."- said Max.

*Ciara lays on him. Max blushes*

*Through the Hotel intercom* -"OKAY CAMPERS! Hit the beds! Time to sleep!"- said Chris.

*Max gets up and helps Ciara get up too*

-"Well, um…see you tomorrow"- said Ciara.

-"Wait"- said Max.

*Ciara looks back*

-"Do…do you like me?"- he asked.

*Ciara blushes*

-"Why do you ask that?"-

-"The way you threatened Scarlett, and how you talked to Scott when he pushed me…"-

-"Well, I…I…I…"-

-"Because I think I like you too, Ciara"-

*Ciara looks amazed*

-"You…you do?"-

*Max nods. Ciara gets closer and closer to him until they hug each other. They look at each other and kiss passionately*

*Chris looks from the TV camera* -"Oh, ho, ho! Despite almost killing Scarlett, this Ciara contestant has a softer side! And it looks like Max is the side!"-

-"Some campers are leaving"- said Chef.

*Chef hands him a note. Chris looks at the note Chef handed him*

-"Harold, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Noah, B, Cameron, Staci, Leonard, Beardo and Sugar?"-

*Chef nods*

-"Oh well! They miss all the…fun."- said Chris; -"So stay tuned for more of Total…*camera pans away a little* Drama… *camera pans away farther* …Oh fuck, we still don't have a name, do we? *camera pans away completely*"-


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your reviews. From this chapter on, the fanfic and the drama will really start. This chapter picks the team at last! XD

Songs I listened while writing:

Weight of the World/My Immortal/Lithium (Evanescence)

Summer/I need your love (Calvin Harris)

**If you do not see any characters it means I removed them, since a little fucker kept stalking me about them, and I DO NOT LIKE getting told what to do with my fanfcis**

Chapter 4:

The Teams are Divided!

-"At last we have a name! Thank you Chef!"- said Chris. *Chef points the camera and mouths 'we're live'*; -"Oh! Hello there! Last time, well, these time on Total Drama…Tropical Mayhem!

*screen turns white, then presents the campers arriving*

…we got to meet the campers, all since Total Drama Island, until Pahkitew Island, including the newbies Alex, Jake, Chanel and Ciara.

*screen goes black, then presents Max and Ciara at the pool*

…and it seems like one of them already found her evil side!

*camera goes back to Chris*

…how will the Campers survive Puerto Rico? Who will win? Find out here, on Total…Drama…TROPICAL MAYHEM!"- Chris's voice echoed; -"psst, Chef, go wake up the campers"-

When Chef went to wake them up, he sounded a horn, making everyone, even Chris, cover their ears.

-"Hey, what's wrong with you?!"- asked Ciara.

-"Orders from Chris! Get up and now!"- he yelled, and left.

Alex woke up and looked at Ciara.

-"Ugh, what happened?"- asked Alex.

Ciara kept looking outside.

-"We need to wake up."-

Chanel looked at her phone.

-"But it's…six a.m. here!"- she said; -"in The Netherlands would be twelve midday"-

Jake quickly got up, put on his clothes, and brushed his teeth.

-"Let's go before Chris kills us"- he said.

They nodded.

When they went out, Ciara looked around. She suddenly felt someone touch her. When she looked, it was Max. She smiled and blushed as he looked at her.

-"You're really pretty, Ciara"- he said.

-"Oh, stop it Max, you're making me blush"-

Scarlett got between them.

-"Hey Max, are you going to invent something new today?"- she asked.

Max was stammering as Ciara grabbed her by her hair.

-"OUT OF THE WAY!"- she yelled as she shove her away, crashing against Topher.

*Confessional Room: Ciara*

-"DOESN'T she get that I want her away from him?! Or do I need to rely on my strength?!"-

Scarlett looked at Topher, who raised an eyebrow.

-"Um, you may be a girl, but your bad hair is heavy, you know"- said Topher.

Scarlett groaned. At that moment, Chris arrived.

-"OK, campers, how do you like Puerto Rico?"- he asked. Alex raised his hand; -"not you Alex"-

-"On with the challenge already!"- said Scott.

Ciara rolled her eyes.

-"Calm down, freckle boy. Today's challenge will be for later, but first, I'd figured you'd be wondering who will be your team! Well, waiting's over, because the first team will be composed by… Max, Ciara, Scarlett, Zoey and Cody. Second team will be DJ, Jake, Rodney, Alex and Topher. Third team will be Chanel, Mike, Dawn, Scott and Samey. Fourth team is Sam, Dakota, Lightning, Jo and Brick. Fifth Team is: Amy, Jasmine, Shawn, Ella and Tyler. Sixth Team is Heather, Justin, Beth, Lindsay, and Sierra. And the Seventh Team is Alejandro, Leshawna and Izzy. Now, assemble teams!"-

All of the teams assembled. Scarlett crossed her arms as she saw Ciara and Max together.

*Confessional Room: Scarlett*

-"That Ciara is such a stuck-up bitch…"-

*Confessional Room: Ciara*

-"Time to let Scarlett know who Ciara really is!-

The second team seemed cool with each other, except Topher wasn't paying attention.

*Confessional Room: Topher*

-"I can win this with my eyes closed! …well, maybe not, I'm giving Chris a second chance, though. Maybe he'll accept me now…"-

*Confessional Room: Alex*

-"I personally love DJ's charming personality! He's so cool and awesome! Jake is cool too, and Topher is funny! Rodney is so noble it makes me calm down every time I see him"-

The third team seemed to be distant.

*Confessional Room: Chanel*

-"I'm going to be the leader here!"-

*Confessional Room: Mike*

-"I pick Chanel as the leader!"-

*Confessional Room: Scott*

-"Whether they like or not, I'm going to be the leader"-

The fourth team looked at each other.

*Confessional Room: Lightning*

-"Sha-Lightning should be the leader!"-

*Confessional Room: Jo*

-"I'm going to be the leader, and THAT'S it!"-

*Confessional Room: Dakota*

-"I want cameras!"-

The fifth team didn't looked quite well…

*Confessional Room: Amy*

-"Ugh! Thanks to Samey I'm here!"-

The sixth team looked quite good.

*Confessional Room: Justin*

-"I think I could be the leader…and by the way, did you noticed…Beth looks cute and hot…"- *blushes*

*Confessional Room: Beth*

-"Justin is still as hot as ever!"-

-"Okay teams! Your first challenge is to visit El Yunque and find a Puerto Rican Frog, also known as….em, Alex? What's that name?"- asked Chris. *Alex gets close*

-"It's coqui, and El Yunque is really large and big. It would be impossible to find one on that big forest"- said Alex. *Chris laughs*

-"That's the fun!"- said Chris. *Alex raises eyebrow*

-"Dude, El Yunque is a dangerous place"- *Topher puts his arm on his shoulder*

-"Let the man speak"- said Topher. *Ciara got near Topher to listen better. He sees her*; -"hey there"-

*Ciara rolls her eyes and punches him on the stomach*

-"Buzz off, pretty boy"- she warned.

*Confessional Room: Alex*

-"That Ciara girl is dangerous…"-

-"Well, then, get walking!"- said Chris.

-"WHAT?! That's like a three hour walk!"- said Alex.

*Chris shrugs his shoulders*

-"Not my problem, also, last team to arrive will be losing as member today! So good luck and bye!"- he said as he left.

Topher managed to stand up.

-"Who will arrive first…"- he started saying when Ciara slapped him.

-"Don't pretty boy, don't"- she said.

Meanwhile, Chris was already at El Yunque.

-"Je-je-je, this is gonna be amazing! Which team will arrive first? After this, who will be sent home? Find out on Total…Drama…TROPICAL MAYHEM!"-


	5. Chapter 5

Another Maxiara Chapter, with the beginning of DJake, Justeth and a secret pairing! Who will it be?

**TEAMS WILL START CHALLENGES!**

Chapter 5:

The Treasure of El Yunque

(Part I)

-" Last time, well, these time on Total Drama…Tropical Mayhem! The teams were finally divided! Who will be friends and who will be rivals? Stay tuned for more on Total…Drama…TROPICAL MAYHEM!"- Chris's voice echoed.

The campers started their walking.

*Confessional Room: Alex*

-"El Yunque is a dangerous place! How could Chris let us go alone there?"-

Ciara and Max were as close as possible, while Scarlett looked at them. Ciara looked at her and mocked her. This made Scarlett angry, and when she was going to go punch Ciara, Jake and DJ held her. DJ and Jake looked at each other and smiled.

*Confessional Room: Jake*

-"He's…so…HOT!"-

Scott looked around. He smiled evilly.

-"If I'm going to win this, better start my plan…first, let's take out that bitchy Amy"-

-"Ugh, whatever! Justin, move!"- said Heather.

Justin and Beth were holding hands. Since they kept contact they fell in love and now were together.

-"Heather, go get another sidekick"- said Beth.

Heather gasped, and she saw Scott passing by.

-"Hey gingered boy!"-

Scott rolled his eyes.

-"What do you want?"-

-"How about if we…"-

-"Screw you"-

Scott went away.

*Confessional Room: Scott*

-"I don't need any help. If Heather needs it, then she should go after that blondie Lindsay"-

-"Okay, campers! Your first challenge, besides arriving at El Yunque, is to go find a Puerto Rican Frog, or…Alex, what's the name again?"- asked Chris as he drove next to them.

-"Coqui"- Alex replied.

-"Yes, that same thing. So, team one gets the eastern part! Team two gets the northen part, and Team three gets the western part! The others team are going to be waiting, because once they find the…Puerto Rican Frog, the others will go and find a parrot"- said Chris.

-"If I'm not mistaken, parrots are endangered"- said Dawn.

Ciara rolled her eyes.

-"So? There must be some around here"- said Ciara.

Dawn gasped.

-"But…."- *Chris sounds the horn*

-"Don't pick up fights! El Yunque is up ahead!"- said Chris.

-"Ahead, in like thirty minutes!"- said Alex.

-"GO!"- said Chris as he drove.

The teams started to run. Max looked around.

-"I must do something EVIL to win this!"- said Max.

Ciara smiled.

-"Not now, Max! Let's arrive at…the whatever first!"-

Thirty minutes later…

-"Okay, campers! You know the rules! The last time to arrive her gets to send someone home! On BOTH part of the challenge!"-

*Everybody gasps*

The first team quickly went to the eastern side. Ciara and Max stayed behind.

-"Tell me, my dear Ciara, what should we do?"- asked Max.

-"How about creating a device that can track down the DNA of these so-called Puerto Rican Frogs?"- asked Ciara.

Max laughed evilly.

-"Yes! That's good idea!"-

Ciara laughed with him. After that they united with the rest of them Team.

-"Where were you?"- asked Scarlett.

-"None of your business"- said Ciara.

*Zoey looks back*

-"Calm down, you two"-

Cody separated them.

-"Who's the leader here?"- asked Ciara as she kept looking at Scarlett.

-"Um, I could be, if you want…"- asked Zoey.

-"No, evilness MUST lead the team! I vote Ciara!"- said Max.

*Ciara gasps8

-"WHAT?!"-

*Scarlett smirks*

-"Oh, yes, me too"-

-"She's a natural!"- said Cody.

*Zoey nods*

When Ciara was about to reply, they heard a rustling. Ciara got near Max and Zoey near Cody as he hugged her. Scarlett yelled and ran away.

-"Hey!"- said Ciara as she went after her.

-"Wait!"- said Zoey as everyone went after them.

On the second team…

Topher looked around.

-"Anyone has an idea of how this Puerto Rican Frogs look alike?"- he asked.

-"They are small, and they go "Coqui" or "Co-coqui", depending. They can be brown or skin color"- said Alex.

-"Why Coqui?"- asked Rodney.

-"Because we puertorricans call it "Coqui", not "rana puertorriqueña"-

DJ looked around.

-"I don't see anything here"- said DJ.

Suddenly, they heard some rustling…

-"What was that?!"- asked Jake as he hid behind DJ.

Topher got near the bush, when suddenly, the bush absorbed him.

-"WHOA! Topher!"- yelled Alex; -"this bush isn't supposed to be here!"-

The third team seemed to be running along well for now.

-"Ok, as the leader, I say we go that way!"- said Chanel.

-"Who made you the leader?"- asked Scott.

-"You won't lead this team, would you?"-

-"If we had Alex, he would've told us how that Puerto Rican Frog looked like"- said Mike.

Dawn looked around.

-"This place is really dangerous. If Alex said so, it means he's right."- said Dawn.

Suddenly, they heard a rustling…

*Chanel gets behind Mike*

-"What was that?"- she asked.

Scott got near Dawn.

-"Chris brought that Shark! I knew it!"- he said.

*Mike looks at Chanel*

-"It's okay, I'm here for you"- said Mike.

*Dawn walks towards the bush*

-"There's nothing in here…"-

*the bush absorbs her*

-"OMG Dawn!"- yelled Mike.

Chris was watching the Team from his office on a T.V.

-"This is gonna be awesome! Who will win this challenge? Who will be sent home on this first part? Find out on…wait, what? *Chef appears and whispers at him* uh-huh…yes…got it. Okay, it seems like our production cast want more…so, let's give them more! On with the challenge! Team One!"-

Ciara catch with Scarlett and jumped at her.

-"I'm the leader, and I decided if we run or if we stay PUT!"- she yelled as she started slapping her.

-"Ciara!"- said Zoey.

*Zoey grabs Ciara and separates them*

-"You don't have to be mean!"- said Scarlett.

-"Yeah, Ciara. Just words can do a difference"- said Cody.

*Ciara growls at Cody, making him back down. Zoey gasps*

-"Ciara, calm down!"- said Max.

-"Ugh! Fine! Next time, ALL OF YOU OBEY ME! Got that?!"-

*Everyone nods*

-"How could that bush be not normal here, dude?"- asked DJ.

-"It swallowed Topher"- said Rodney; -"on the farm, we didn't had any"-

*Alex took a deep breath*

-"Don't panic…stay calm…"-

*Confessional Room: Alex*

-"I tend to get panic attacks when people question me things that I can't answer…"-

Jake looked around. We should keep going…maybe we'll find Topher ahead."-

-"Yes, we should"- said Rodney.

-"Wow, what should we do? We can't go on without Dawn!"- said Mike.

-"We have to if we want to win!"- said Scott.

Samey looked around.

-"Um, well, we can…"- she said.

Chanel looked.

-"Yes, Samey?"-

-"If Dawn knows nature, she must be fine! Let's go!"- said Scott.

They kept on going on.

Meanwhile…

-"Ugh…"- Dawn got up with a lot of struggle. She saw Topher ahead; -"Hey, Topher!"-

*Topher looks*

-"Hey, um…was it Dawn?"- he asked

-"Yes. Any idea of where we are?"-

-"No, but I do this. I heard a "coqui" sound near. Alex told us that was how Puerto Rican Frogs sounded like.

-"That means there must be some around…and if we win, our teams will be safe for now"-

-"Yes, so, um…want to go find one?"-

-"I'd be glad too!"-

*Dawn hugs Topher*

Chris watched them on his T.V.

-"Well, who will this time? Seems like Dawn has found a new friend. Will this friendship last forever? Find out on Total…Drama…TROPICAL MAYHEM!"-

((Since it was written October 31, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!))


	6. Chapter 6

Dirty Chapter, so if you do not wanna die, then be careful with what you read…

Chapter 6:

The Treasure of El Yunque

(Part II)

-"Last time, well, these time on Total Drama…Tropical Mayhem! The teams finally started the challenge! And two teammates seemed to take another way! Who will be the victor? Stay tuned for more on Total…Drama…TROPICAL MAYHEM!"- Chris's voice echoed.

On Team Four, Dakota kept taking selfies. Jo rolled her eyes.

-"Hey, blondie! You better help with the challenge before I beat your butt off!"- she warned.

*Dakota scoffs*

-"Well, no duh! Of course I'll help! It means more camera"- she replied.

Lightning got near Dakota.

-"You really love them that much? Sha-Lightning has amazing muscles!"-

*Lightning shows his muscles. Jo rolls her eyes as Dakota didn't look*

-"Meh, I prefer the cameras with my Sammy!"-

-"Yeah, I just beat that stupid boss!"-

Dakota hugged him.

-"Yes!"-

On Team Five…

-"Ugh! I can't believe Samey got to go first! She'll definitely make her Team lose"- said Amy.

-"Like, I can't believe how much you despite your sister"- said Jasmine.

-"What if it is because she's a zombie?"- asked Shawn.

*Confessional Room: Shawn*

-"It's obvious she hates her! Samey MUST be a zombie!"-

Ella was singing as some bird came to her.

-"Hello, pretty birds! How are you doing on this marvelous day?"-

Tyler was feeling down.

*Confessional Room: Tyler*

-"I wish Lindsay was here…"-

On Team Six, everything was kinda bossy

-"You better do what I say or else!"- said Heather.

-"No, 'cause I'm not that same old, blonde, idiotic girl that you used to boss around!"- replied Lindsay.

Beth and Justin were as close as they could be.

-"I love you, Justin…"- said Beth.

-"I love you more, Beth"-

Sierra was looking around.

-"I hope Cody is all right!"-

Meanwhile…back with Team One…

Ciara was bored of the challenge, so she thought of something that could be fun for her and Max.

-"Hey, Scarlett. Take the lead"- she said.

-"What? I can't take the lead. What is wrong with you?"- asked Scarlett.

-"I'm the leader, and you should obey me. Take the damn lead."-

-"What about you, Ciara?"- asked Zoey.

-"Max and I will split to see if we can find this frog. Keep this to keep contact"- said Ciara.

*Ciara throws a walkie-talkie at Scarlett*

-"Okay then, as you say, leader"- said Scarlett.

After they left…

-"What was that for?"- asked Max.

-"To do evil, sweetie."-

*Max laughs*

-"But…that evil has a prize…"- she said.

-"Oh?"- he asked.

Ciara got near, and grabbed his crotch. Max looked amazed.

-"I demand from you, your evilness, a time for us alone. No challenge, no worries, no Chris. Just us and…the nature"- she said.

Max blushed.

-"Are…are you saying…"-

-"Yes, Maxy dear…I want you to make me yours."-

Meanwhile…

Dawn and Topher kept walking as they kept looking around.

-"Weird. I haven't heard a single "coqui" sound…"- said Topher.

Dawn looked at a tree and found three of them.

-"Hey, Topher! Look! Skin color and/or brown, and they make a…"-

*coqui… co-coqui*

-"Coqui sound! This MUST be the Puerto Rican Frog we've been seeking!"- said Dawn.

When Topher was about to grab one, all of them started to jump.

-"Oh, you got to be joking!"- said Topher.

-"Oh no, why did they jumped?"- asked Dawn.

Meanwhile…

Chanel and Scott were still arguing.

-"I think it's time you respect your leader!"- said Chanel.

-"Please, it's obvious that I'm better leader than you!"- said Scott.

Samey and Mike were looking around to see if they could see the damn "coqui".

-"Wait! Stop!"- said Dawn.

The Team stopped. The coquis jumped and kept their way. Dawn and Topher ran after them.

-"Look! They are coquis! Get them!"- said Mike.

Samey jumped but failed to capture them.

-"Goddamn, go after them!"- yelled Scott.

Meanwhile…

Rodney, Jake, Alex and DJ kept walking.

-"Wow, these coquis must be well hidden…"- said Jake.

-"As I said, El Yunque is a big forest, and the coquis could be everywhere."- said Alex.

Suddenly, the same coquis appeared on front of them.

-"Get them!"- yelled Scott.

Alex looked well. Yep, no denying it.

-"Guys! Coquis! After them!"- said Alex.

They, too, started to go after them.

Ciara and Max were still on the same spot. Ciara kept seducing Max.

-"You know you want me…"- said Ciara.

-"Yes…yes…YES I DO!"- said Max.

*Ciara jumps on top of Max*

-"I'm gonna give you the time of your life!"- said Ciara.

*Ciara kissed him passionately. Max grabs her right boob. Ciara grabbed Max's crotch, later she took off her shirt*

-"This is all yours…"- she said.

Meanwhile…

-"Geez, I wonder how Ciara is doing?"- asked Zoey.

-"Better check on them"- said Cody.

*he contacts them through the walkie-talkie, but nothing*

-"Wow, that's our leader…"- said Ciara.

"Stop!"

The coquis ran in front of them, with everyone behind, except Ciara and Max.

-"Coquis!"- said Zoey.

-"Let's go after them!"- said Cody.

However, Ciara and Max were already done with the part one. They laid on the floor, covered by their clothes.

-"Wow, you really are wild…"- said Max.

-"Well, duh! That's what these charming looks and talk are for!"- she said.

Suddenly, the same uproar from before…

-"Coquis! Come back here!"- yelled Cody.

-"Huh? Coquis? Isn't that the damn Puerto Rican Frog?"- asked Max.

-"Yes, but let's leave that to the team…if they get here, look…"-

*Ciara takes out a net*

-"What's that?"- asked Max.

-"This can capture any animal, and not letting it go."- said Ciara; -"now, let's continue our small game…"-

-"Yes, yes let's continue it…"-

Meanwhile…

Sky, from Team Seven, kept talking with Dave.

-"So, how will you do to get across this forest?"- asked Dave.

-"I can do it easily. A gymnastic girl must always be prepared no matter what."- said Sky.

Leshawna sat next to them.

-"Well, you two look cute together!"- she said.

-"I totally agree!"- said Izzy.

Owen, too, sat next to them.

-"Yeah! Do you have any food there?"- he asked.

Sky laughed as she handed him her breakfast.

-"There you go, buddy!"- she said.

Back with Ciara and Max…

-"Wow, you are magical"- said Max.

They put their clothes on.

-"Of course I am"- she said as she, once again, grabbed his crotch and purred seductively.

*A coqui appears next to them*

-"Look, one of those thingies!"- said Max.

*Ciara triggered the net, trapping it.*

-"Done! Scarlett, come in. We got a coqui"- said Ciara.

"About time. Let's go to the gate" said Scarlett.

After an hour, around lunchtime, Team One came out.

-"Team One is safe for now!"- said Chris; -"Team Four, go in and find a parrot. I don't know how it looks like, and though luck Alex isn't here to tell you!"-

Team Four went in.

-"Jejejejeje…this is turning out to be the best season EVER! Some people just have dirty, but cool"- said Chris.

*Ciara looks at him serious*

-"So who will win this challenge and who will go home? Find out on Total…Drama…TROPICAL MAYHEM!"-

"…grab that goddamn coqui…!" Scott's voice echoed.


	7. Chapter 7

The fanfic, from now on, might be a little filled with drama. Don't judge my writing skills. I'm going as fast as I can to keep you up to date with it. I'm literally leaving college work unattended just to keep this up, so at LEAST be a little grateful. Thank you.

Chapter 7:

The Treasure of

El Yunque

(Part III)

-"Last time on Total Drama Tropical Mayhem…things got a little dirty! And also somewhat need for speed…but in the end, Team One is safe, and Team Four is already on the search of the parrot. How will they win? Who will go home today? Find out on Total…Drama…TROPICAL MAYHEM!"-

Team Two were still on the pursuit of the coquis, with Team Three behind.

-"Dear God, capture them!"- said Scott-

-"Why don't you try to run after them?"- asked Chanel.

-"Unless they stop, we'll never catch them!"- yelled Rodney.

Suddenly…

-"Coqui…co-coqui…"-

*Everybody looks back to see Alex whistling as a Coqui*

-"Alex, what are you…?"- started saying Mike.

*Alex shushed him. The coquis jumped at Alex as they whistle back*

-"One of these coquis is a baby one. Therefore, you need to be careful with it."- said Alex.

*He hands one to Team Three.*

-"What are you doing?"- asked Mike.

-"It will be really unfair to just leave and let them handless. Best one wins"- said Alex.

*Both Teams started to go on opposite directions*

Meanwhile…

Ciara and her team were waiting for the others to arrive. Ciara kept looking around.

-"Damnit…if Chris wasn't there, I would go away with Maxy again!"- she said.

*Confessional Room: Ciara*

-"So, yeah. Max and I had sex! So what?!"-

On Team Six, Beth and Justin were close to kiss, when…

-"CODY!"- yelled Sierra as she pushed them apart.

She noticed Cody was talking to Zoey. Cody yelped and ran away with Sierra following him.

*Confessional Room: Zoey*

-"So yeah. My relationship with Mike wasn't the best ever…but with Cody everything's cool! Well, except Sierra, I guess…"-

-"Team Two arrives to be safe!"- yelled Chris. DJ, Jake, Topher, Alex and Rodney arrived, panting and tired; -"Okay, Team Five, you're up!"-

Team Five ran into El Yunque. When they were about to enter, Ella found some birds singing.

-"Hello, my feathered friends!"- said Ella.

-"GO INTO THE GODAMN FOREST!"- yelled Amy. Ella ran; -"humph! I knew Samey would lose this challenge. She hasn't arrived yet"-

Suddenly, Team Three passed them at high speed.

-"There they go at last"- said Jasmine.

-"Teams Six and Seven, go! Team Three, congrats and NOT so congrats at the same time"- said Chris.

*Teams Six and Seven run*

-"Wait…does this mean…"- said Chanel.

-"Yep! You were the last team to arrive"- said Chris.

*Dawn sighs*

-"If I haven't been eaten by that bush…"- she started saying when Mike shushed her.

-"Hold that thought. Alex!"- yelled Mike.

*Alex was talking to his teammates. Looks at Mike*

-"Yeah?"-

-"A weird bush ate Dawn. Any words Mister?"- asked Chanel.

-"Well, I think the same bush ate Topher too. It's a bush that is NOT supposed to be here."- said Alex.

-"Precisely! Chef and I put it there! But don't worry! There are three and once it eats something it dies!"- said Chris.

*Ciara notices and goes to them*

-"Well, none of that bush ate my teammates"- said Ciara.

-"Yes…where's the third?"- asked Scarlett.

-"Dear God, Chris! El Yunque is the most important thing Puerto Rico has before EL Morro! Do you want to kill us puertoricans or something!"-

*Alex starts choking Chris. Rodney, DJ, and Jake separates him*

*Confessional Room: Alex*

-"Okay, okay! I have schizophrenia! I may get panic attacks and may hurt others. But what Chris is doing…UGH!"-

-"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Alex! What's wrong with you?! You might get kicked out for that!"- said DJ.

-"I need fresh air ASAP"- he replied.

Meanwhile…

-"'Ok, Team. I suggest to every single one of my commands if you wanna win this!"- said Jo.

*Dakota takes a selfie as Sam is still playing games. Jo sighs*

*Confessional Room: Jo*

"Sometimes I wonder that Chris gives me the idiots…"

-"How does this bird even look alike?"- asked Lightning.

-"How should I know?"- asked Brick.

-"Ugh..."- said Jo.

On Team Five…

-"I cant believe Im stuck on a rainforest searching for a parrot!"- said Jasmine.

*Confessional Room: Shawn*

"Jasmine may be adventurous and all, but hey, she hates Tropical climates. Kinda makes me wonder why that History teacher told us why Puerto Rico is a harsh…"

-"Samey would've ruin this by now"- said Amy.

-"Hello, my feather friends! Which one of u is a parrot?"- asked Ella.

*The rest of the team;s eyes shone. The birds flew to the west as Ella and the team follows it*

Team Six were going…well, somewhat….

-"Buzz off, Heather! Get a new slave!"- yelled Lindsay.

-"Ugh, whatever!"- said Heather.

-"CODY!"- yelled Sierra.

*Confessional Room: Justin*

"Why can't Beth and I have some alone time? Ugh…"

*Confessional Room: Beth*

"Seems like the team is against my relationship with Justin because they get on the way every now and then…"

Team Seven, on the other hand…

-"Personally I recommend that we find all birds. Eventually we'll find a parrot."- said Owen.

-"I like this forest!"- said Izzy.

-"This forest is so creepy!"- said Leshawna.

-"Dave and I are getting along well with this place"- said Sky.

-"Um…sure"- said Dave.

Meanwhile…

Alex came back to his teammates.

-"How could I let my feelings go away like that?"- he said.

-"It takes time to control your feelings, especially when you have a illness like that"- said Dawn.

Chanel looked at her.

-'What illness?"- asked Chanel.

-"I hope it's not Ebola"- said Ciara.

-"No. It's schizophrenia"- replies Alex.

*everyone, except Dawn, gasps*

On Team Four…

-"There! Is that a parrot?"- asked Dakota.

-"I guess."- said Jo.

*the bird looks at them and opens its green wings.*

-"Yep, that's a parrot!"- said Brick.

*Jo and Lightning captures it*

-"Let's go back!"- said Sam.

Team Five also saw the parrot.

-"Quick! Take it! We may win this if we hurry up!"- said Jasmine.

-"Betcha Samey wouldn't find it this fast!"- said Amy.

-"Hurry, before the zombies catch us!"- said Shawn.

*Tyler captures it*

-"Let's goo!"- said Ella, sing-song like.

Both Teams Six and Seven united and found two parrots at the same time.

-"Quick, Lindsay grab it!"- said Heather.

*Lindsay scoffs and looks to the other way. Justin and Beth grab the parrot*

-"There, let's take it!"- said Leshawna.

-"Awesome, I guess"- said Dave.

*Sky grabs it*

-"They sure are pretty"- said Owen.

*Izzy looks around*

-"I wonder if my yeti friend Sasquatchanakwa is here…"- said Izzy.

*Confessional Room: Team Three*

"I vote off Scott" said Chanel.

"The answer is obvious" said Mike.

"Scott is an awful and bad guy. He won't outsmart me again" said Dawn.

"That Chanel is going down" said Scott.

"Uh-huh…yeah, Scott did boss us around, so I vote him off" said Samey.

-"Who do you think is going home tonight?"- asked Alex.

-"I don't know, maybe Dawn or Samey"- said Topher.

-"Okay, Team Seven has arrived!"- said Chris.

*Owen, Sky, Dave, Izzy and Leshawna arrive with the parrot*

-"It was kinda easy"-

-"Yep, that's a _cotorra_ all right"- said Alex.

-"A what now?"- asked DJ.

-"Parrot. On Puerto Rico, we call it _cotorra_"- replied Alex.

-"Yeah, yeah, save the History class ofr later. Here comes Team Seven…and Team Four!"-

*Both Teams arrive with the parrot*

-"Only Team Five is missing…"- said Chanel.

*Ciara looks around*

-"Oh, Maxy…"- she said.

*Max looks*

-"What?"-

-"Let's blow this joint"-

*Chris sounds the horn*

-"I'm sorry but you'll have to remain here!"- said Chris.

*Confessional Room: Ciara*

-"I…HATE…CHRIS"-

-"Here comes Team Five!"- said Alex.

*Team Five arrives*

-"Well, cast your votes. One of you is going home tonight!"- said Chris.

*They all sigh*

*Confessional Room: Team Five.

"Amy" said Jasmine.

"Zombie sister is OUT!" said Shawn.

"I…I don't know! This is just to mean!" said Ella.

"This Amy girl needs to be off our Team" said Tyler.

"Too bad Samey isn't here! I therefore choose Ella!"

At El Morro, on the starry night sky…

-"The usual protocol as you know. Ok, Team Three! Marshmallows go to: Mike, Dawn and Samey. On Team Five: Shawn, Tyler, and Jasmine"-

*Chanel looks at Scott. Scott looks at her and then at Ella as she looks at Amy*

-"The next marshmallow goes to…"-; *camera zooms on their faces*; -"Chanel! Scott, you're out!"-

-"What!"- he said.

-"And on Team Five…Ella! Amy, pack your things, it's bye-bye too!"-

-"No, no, no!"- she said.

*All the Teams gathered at a cannon El Morro has. Alex crossed his arm*

-"You don't plan using that, do you?"- asked Alex.

-"Yes, I will"- said Chirs.

*Alex rolls his eyes. Scott and Amy were on the cannon*

-"Well, bye Samey! Thanks for nothing!"- said Amy.

*Samey rolled her eyes as she took the torch from Chef and ignited the cannon*

-"Love ya too, sis"- she said.

*cannon fires, making Scott and Amy fly on the air as they scream*

-"Whoa-ho-ho! This turned out great! Two down! Who will win this? Find out on Total…Drama…TROPICAL MAYHEM!"-


	8. Chapter 8

I honestly have nothing to say…oh yes, I do. Alex is evil. Done xD (this is a one-shot. If he's popular as evil, he'll remain evil. If not, he'll be good)

Chapter 8:

What happens at Guajataca,

STAYS at Guajataca

-"Last time on Total Drama: Tropical Mayhem… Scott and Amy took the cannon of El Morro, and we discovered that one of the campers HAS a dangerous illness! Who will win this amazing new season of this renewed Total Drama? Find out on Total…Drama…TROPICAL MAYHEM!"- said Chris.

*Confessional Room: Chanel*

"It's 5:00 am here…on The Netherlands, it must be around 11:00 am…I miss my home…nah"

*Confessional Room: Alex*

"If Chris doesn't take seriously the things Puerto Rico cherishes, I'll be forced to unleash my… EVIL TACTICS! *evil laugh*"

-"Well, this sucks…I kinda miss the old island"- said Mike.

*Dawn nods*

-"Depends on what you meant by it. 'Cause the call at 5:30 am was kinda harsh"- said Samey.

-"Whatever. We came here to win."- said Chanel.

-"Wow, I feel the peace now that Scott isn't here"- said Samey.

-"Yes…"- said Dawn.

*Chris sounds the horn*

-"Good morning campers! Meet me at the Hotel Lobby!"- said Chris.

At the Hotel Lobby…

-"Okay, Teams! You're challenge today is to go to...ALEX!"- said Chris.

*Alex goes to him and reads the paper*

-"Guajataca, Chris"- said Alex.

-"That same thing! This time, Chef will take you. So, get on the limosine!"- said Chris.

*Confessional Room: Max*

"This Guajataca place sounds like a place FOR EVIL!" *evil laugh*

*Confessional Room: Dakota*

"Sounds like a nice place for selfies and…CAMERAS!"

-"Well, here we are!"- said Chef.

*All the campers get down*

-"Guajataca on the town of Quebradillas"- said Alex; -"I love this place"-

*Dakota puts her hand on her hip*

-"Where are the cameras here?"- asked Dakota.

-"Yeah, we need cameras!"- said Topher.

-"CALM DOWN!"- yelled Chris.

-"Nature is so pretty from up here!"- said Ella.

*Dawn nods and smiles as she gets near Ella*

-"Okay, your challenge is to go down there and find the Treasure that SOMEONE stole…and that someone is…MOI! But as you can see, a river meets the open sea and…"- said Chris.

-"WHAT?! Chris, what the heck! In case you didn't know, that's the Atlantic Ocean we're talking about!"- said Alex.

-"That's the funny part, you see. Alex already knows this…"-

*Alex remembers…*

-"Oh, God…a Hurricane…"- said Alex.

-"WHAT!?"- yelled Beth.

*Confessional Room: Ciara*

"This is NOT what I had planned when I joined Total Drama"

*Confessional Room: Scarlett*

"It's a matter of time before the effects of the Hurricane start"

*Confessional Room: Alex*

"Hurricanes are dangerous, but I'm NOT losing this! I'll win this, be it FAIR or SQUARE" *evil laugh*

-"Okay, Teams One, Two and Three! Go to the river part! And Teams Four, Five, Six and Seven take the beach area!"- said Chris.

*Chris sounds the horn*

The teams ran to their directions. Teams One, Two and Three reached the river area.

-"Wow. This…is a big river"- said Chanel.

-"How could we possibly find this Treasure Chris told us?"- asked Ciara.

*Through the megaphone* -"There are two treasures on each areas! Three Teams get to vote someone off tonight before the Hurricane strikes!"-

*Chanel looks at Mike*

-"This…is gonna be hard"- said Dawn.

-"Alex, can you help us? You know this area from head to toe"- said DJ.

-"Well, yeah. I betcha there's a treasure on the river, deep down all that water"- said Alex.

-"Okay, Scarlett, you go"- said Ciara.

-"Excuse me?"- asked Scarlett.

-"I said: Okay, Scarlett, you go"!"- yelled Ciara.

*Zoey gets between them*

-"Calm down you two, please"- said Zoey.

*DJ, Rodney and Jake are crossing the river*

-"I'm not crossing that"- said Topher.

-"Light bulb…"- said Alex. *Topher looks*; -"you are kinda like Chris. Tell me, where would you have hid those treasures?"-

-"Well, besides the river, I guess those trees over there"- said Topher.

-"Good, let's go"- said Alex.

*Alex pushes Topher with him*

Meanwhile…

-"Okay, I decide we look over those stones!"- said Jo.

-"WAVE!"- yelled Sam.

*All the teams hid behind the rocks*

-"My hair!"- yelled Dakota.

*Ella saw some crabs*

-"Well, hello, my piercing friend!"- she said.

*Jasmine gets an idea*

-"That's it! Ella, sing to the crab! Maybe he'll lead us to the Treasure!"- said Jasmine.

-"Ugh, Whatever!"- said Heather.

*Confessional Room: Justin*

"I want to lose this, just to vote off Heather"

*Thunder claps from the distance…*

-"We have to hurry up! Brick, Lightning, search the rocks! Watch out for the waves! Dakota, Sam, check the rocky wall! Go Team, go!"- said Jo.

-"Ella will sing, while Tyler, Shawn and I will check around the rocky center!"- said Jasmine.

*Ella, Tyler and Shawn nod*

-"Beth, Lindsay, Sierra and Justin! Check over there!"- said Heather.

-"What about you?"- asked Beth.

-"Me? What do you take me for? I'm the leader! Now go!"- Heather replied.

*Lindsay, Beth, Sierra and Justin go*

-"I have a plan…let's lose this, and vote Heather off. Beth can be the leader"- said Justin.

*Lindsay, Sierra and Beth nod*

-"Well, Sky is the athletic here! Sky should search the trees! Dave, Owen, and Izzy! Look around the rocky bottom, while I watch out so Sky doesn't fall!"- said Leshawna.

*Everyone nods*

Back at the river…

-"I suggest we follow Team Two. They are kinda ahead of us"- said Mike.

-"Yes, they are"- said Chanel.

*Cody and Max separate Ciara and Scarlett*

-"Obey me idiot!"- yelled Ciara.

-"No way!"- yelled Scarlett.

*Zoey facepalms*

-"Team Two has found a Treasure!"- said Chris.

-"WHAT?!"- said Chanel.

*Team Two is with Chris as DJ and Rodney held the Treasure box*

-"Oh no…"- said Zoey.

*Cody lets go of Ciara, making her tackle Scarlett*

-"What did you do?!"- asked Max.

-"Not now!"- said Cody.

*Zoey looks*

-"Oh no, no, no!"- said Zoey.

*Zoey tries to separate them, but gets on the fight by accident. Max looks around for something to help*

-"Okay, Team Three! Go find that Treasure box!"- said Chanel.

*Mike trips with something. Dawn notices*

-"The treasure box! Hurry, let's take it up!"- said Dawn.

*Mike, Samey and Dawn picked it up*

At the beach part…

*Jasmine was carrying their Treasure box*

-"Amazing job, Ella!"- said Tyler.

-"Thank you all!"- she said.

*The crabs waved good bye with their claw*

-"This was easy!"- said Owen as he carried the Box.

*Owen's stomach growl*

-"Time to eat!"-

*Dave looks*

-"No, Owen!"-

*Owen throws treasure box and lands next to Jo*

-"Huh? Uh-huh! Brick, help me carry this!"- said Jo.

-"Sir, yes, sir!"- said Brick.

*Sky groans*

-"After so much work!"- said Leshawna.

-"Teams Two, Three, Four and Five won! So they have immunity! Teams One, Six and Seven, you're gonna vote someone off tonight!"-

*Confessional Room: Team One*

"Cody" Max said.

"I hate to say this, but Cody" said Zoey.

"Ciara" said Scarlett.

"Scarlett" said Ciara.

"I vote off…Ciara" said Cody.

*Confessional Room: Team Six*

"Heather!" said Lindsay.

"Heather" said Beth.

"The answer is obvious: Heather" said Justin.

"Justin is going out." said Heather.

*Confessional Room: Team Seven*

"Owen is OUT!" said Dave.

"I vote off Owen" said Sky.

"Owen, definitely" said Leshawna.

*Izzy is eating* "Eh, Owen. Yeah, Owen"

"I vote off Dave. He thinks he's so awesome…" said Owen.

At El Morro, with winds striking the campers as they shivered from the cold.

-"Okay, Team One. The marshmallows go to Max, Zoey, and Scarlett. The last marshmallow goes to… *camera zooms in on Ciara and Cody* …Ciara!"- said Chris.

-"Yes!"- she said as she grabbed the marshmallow. *Cody sighs*

-"Team Six, you did well, until now. The marshmallows go to Lindsay, Beth, and Sierra. The last marshmallow goes to Justin! Heather, BYE!"- said Chris.

-"What?! No!"- said Heather.

-"Team Seven, I will not do the same here! Owen, you're out. Everyone else is safe!"-

*Owen sighs*

-"Bye-bye…"- said Chef.

*fires the cannon*

-"Well, all of you, go sleep! Depending on how things are tomorrow, we'll continue this. Or not!"- said Chris.

-"Who will win this amazing new season of Total Drama?!"- Topher said as he pushed Chris away; -"find out on Total…Drama…TROPICAL MAYHEM!"-

-"Topher, that's my job!"- said Chris.

-"Pfft, just give me a chance!"- he said.

-"NO!"- yelled Chris.


End file.
